Operation: DANCER
by LeSkuh
Summary: .::One-Shot::. “May I have one dance with you?” “Only one?” She sounded surprised. “If I asked for more then I wouldn’t really love you.” (one-sided 13)


((::**D**_reams_** A**_re_** N**_othing_** C**_ompared to_** E**_vanescent_** R**_eality_::))

**----**

He watched them dance. In fact, he had _always_ watched _them _dance. This time, however, was different. This time meant that there was no chance of it being him who danced with her. This time was supposed to be his closure.

He felt angry. He wanted to lash out at someone, anyone. He wouldn't though. It would have been unfair to her. How could he ruin what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life?

Of course, everyday for her was happy. There was never a day that went by where she wasn't laughing or smiling. She was the cheery one, the one that made everyone happy - even him. It's not that he was _always_ unhappy, there were even times when he was ecstatic. It was just that he seemed to be grumpier than the others. His life was work and work was his life. He hadn't thought that he had minded, but maybe it had got to him more than he would have liked to admit. _She_ didn't let him dwell on it for too long anyway. The moment he went quiet and thoughtful she would pounce on him, a smile upon her lips, and demand that he play with her.

He had often wondered what she would do if he refused. He never did. He would nod to her and allow her to drag him off to play some silly little game, always.

He came to expect it. There were times when he would even pretend to be thinking, just so that she'd pay attention to him. It was nice to have _someone _pay attention to him - his teammates did at times; he was their leader after all - but no one else was as perceptive as she was. Not even Abby could read him like she could. He never would have guessed that she knew people so well, she always seemed so naive and oblivious. In fact, she _was _naive and oblivious, but somewhere inside of her was this _knowing _that something was amiss among her friends and she would do anything she could think of to fix it - always, or so he had thought.

One day he had been sulking, angry at the way a mission had turned out. He began pacing the room, with an expression of deepest reflection upon his face. He could feel her eyes upon him. He was already dreading her interruption, wishing to be left alone with his thoughts. Minutes passed by and still she did not arrive to pull him out of his troubled thoughts. He looked up and around almost frantically. She had left the room. He felt his chest tighten. Where was she? She was supposed to be saving him from drowning in his anger.

"You okay, boss?" Abby's voice held within it a layer of concern. He felt her eyes upon him and he shook his head viciously.

"I'm fine. Thank-you for your concern, Numbah 5."

He nodded slightly, turned and ran out of the room. He looked up and down the hall, but _she _was nowhere to be seen. He heard the familiar whoosh of the door behind him. Someone gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened a little.

"What ya lookin' for, Numbah 1?"

He sighed not really wanting to tell Abby about it, though he knew that he had to.

"Numbah 3. Where is she?"

He watched as Abby's face seemed to fall a little. He wondered if it was on her account, or his.

"Last time Numbah 5 saw her she was runnin' from Numbah 4. I think she took somethin' from him." Her voice was quiet and gentle. He nodded.

"Thanks."

He crushed the cup in his hands. She had come back into the room a few hours later with flushed cheeks and a smile that wouldn't go away. He hadn't been there to see it. He was already gone. Walking down the street, hands stuffed in pockets and wondering why he even cared. He drowned in his thoughts, anger and sorrow that day. No one came to save him.

A few weeks later he had broke it off with Lizzie. He said that it was because he didn't want her involved in dangerous missions, but really it was because he just didn't care anymore. She had run off in a heap of tears and he had just walked away.

Numbah 4, or Wallabee Beetles was a sore spot for him. They were friends no matter what, but that didn't stop Nigel from hating him sometimes. It seemed as if Wally was the one _she _had chosen. Nigel had always known deep down, but he had tried to convince himself otherwise. _She_ didn't pounce on Wally when he got depressed. _She_ didn't save him from drowning in himself. _She_ must not have loved Wally.

It was only after that day that he finally realized that it was true. She had chosen Wally. Instead of saving him she had played a game of catch-me-if-you-can with Wallabee. It wasn't _that_ big of a shock really. They had always been dancing around each other. He had always watched them dance. He used to try and pretend that maybe she danced with everyone the same, but that wasn't true. She had a special dance for Wally, a dance that she let Nigel see.

He could see it now, but not the way that he had wanted to see it. He watched as they danced. Together. He grinded the already smashed Styrofoam cup into his hand. Why had he even come?

"Hey Nigel. Haven't seen you in forever. Whatcha been up to?" Nigel turned to face a tall man with short brown hair and a bit of a belly on him. He nodded.

"Hoagie. It's good to see you again. As for what I've been up to," He gestured around the room, "This is about it. This is probably going to be my highlight of the month."

"Hoagie! What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be watching Amelia while I get us some food! I turn around for one lousy minute and you disappear on. I swear you're worse than Amelia is sometimes and she's _four_! I can't believe...." She trailed off as she caught sight of Nigel. "I don't believe it. Nigel Uno, is that you? I can't believe you actually came." Her voice was soft and she was looking at him with pity. He noted the identical bands on Abby and Hoagie's ring fingers. He smiled.

"Neither can I. It's good to see you again, _Mrs.__Gilligan_." He added with a small grin.

"You should go talk to her. She didn't think you came." She seemed very serious. Apparently it wasn't the time for small talk.

"They're _dancing_."

"They're always dancing." He knew she was talking about more than what was really happening. "For once I think you should cut in. She needs that, I think."

He looked at them. He couldn't help but notice the way her white gown fit her perfectly. He saw how her sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle as she danced. She had never danced like that for him.

"I guess I will."

He walked towards the happy couple, barely noticing Hoagie's whispers of 'Did I miss something?' from behind and tapped the blond man on the shoulder. He turned to Nigel.

"Do you mind..." His mouth was dry, "if I cut in?"

Wally looked at him closely and then nodded slowly and stepped away. Nigel took her hand and pulled her close.

"I didn't think you'd come." She whispered. She smiled. "Though I'm glad you did."

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to ask you something. Something I should have asked a long time ago." He felt his hand trembling.

"I know." Her voice was so sweet and gentle. He didn't want it to disappear yet. He pulled her close enough so that his lips were right by her ear.

"May I have one dance with you?"

"Only one?" She sounded surprised.

"If I asked for more then I wouldn't really love you."

"That's why I'm surprised. I didn't really know...." She trailed off. She was sad for hurting him.

"Now you do."

She pushed against him and began to cry. He held her as they swayed back and forth. He could feel her dancing for him. Could feel the emotions wrapping around him in an amazing display that wasn't meant for him. He breathed in deep. She wasn't his and she never would be. It hurt, and it always would, but at least he got to dance with her. One time.

Wally watched from the sidelines in silence. He knew that she didn't fully love him. Sometimes he wished she had never danced with him. Sometimes he wished that he could have been Nigel.

And Nigel wished that the dance would never end.

.::_Fin_::.

----

A/N: I was reading a KND story called 'Love Wars' which is a 1/3 story and this little thing popped into my head. I'm actually not much of a 1/3 person myself, but this was just too sad to not write down. Actually this is more 3/4 than 1/3, since its Numbah 4 who actually marries her, but oh well.

I really should stop making the characters older. It's harder for them to not be OOC, because you don't know how they're going to act. ::le sigh::


End file.
